


Can I Come Over?

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Its really gay, Jaws, Mutual Pining, help me, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Akarsha is bored. Noelle runs away from home. They watch a movie.





	Can I Come Over?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its gay
> 
> who woulda guessed

Akarsha didn’t have much to do today. Her parents weren’t home. She sat idly in her room, looking up cheesy pickup lines (for the purpose of torturing Noelle, duh). She felt kinda down today, although she couldn’t figure out why. It was raining lightly outside. The epitome of a boring, do-nothing day.

Her phone buzzed. Akarsha doubted it was Min or Diya, as they were out on a date or something. She picked it up to see a new message from Noelle.

Noelle- Can I come over?

albret einstong- i dunno frenchman can you

Noelle- Akarsha, I don’t have time for this.

Akarsha thought for a moment. Noelle seemed… slightly out of character.

albret einstong- ok come on down

She put the phone back down. Something was up, but she wasn’t sure what. She quickly put her hair up into the usual buns and threw on her windbreaker.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Akarsha fell backwards off her bed, rolling out of her room before standing up in front of the door. There was another knock, and Akarsha opened the door.

“Hey, Frenchman, are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

“I hope you have a good reason for leaving me out here for so long.”

Akarsha smiled brightly. “Well you see, I was busy fighting off the minions of hell, being an awesome action hero and the like. Come on in, Frenchman, let’s have us a party.” She took a closer look at Noelle; her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were red. Plus, she wasn’t carrying a massive pile of textbooks. Ok, something was definitely wrong.

“Noelle, did something happen?”

Noelle sighed as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

“I had a fight with mom. I don’t…. I don’t know what to do now.”

Akarsha stepped back. What to do now? Her jokes couldn’t fix this. (I can’t remember the last time my jokes couldn’t fix everything. What is this?)

“Do you wanna… I dunno, talk about it? Is that what people do?”

“No. I just want to sit here with you and do something. I mean, literally anything.”

Akarsha was lost for words. Noelle _wanting_ to spend time with her? Usually, she had to force her ~~crush~~ friend to do things with her, much less actually enjoy it. Sure, she had caught Noelle smiling when she thought Akarsha wasn’t looking, but… still.

“I mean, ok, Frenchman. We can watch a movie, or something. If you want.”

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. It was something that Akarsha could never have expected, something that nobody could have expected.

Noelle smiled at her. She didn’t even try to hide it, she just smiled. Akarsha thought it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, then she realized the (really gay) implications of that thought and started blushing.

“That sounds nice,” muttered Noelle.

Her expression broke, returning to her usual scowl.

“I mean, I would not be particularly opposed to that. Anyways, where are your towels? I would like to dry myself off a little bit.”

* * *

 

“Smile, you son of a-“

Boom. Noelle and Akarsha were sitting on Akarsha’s couch, watching Jaws.

“NO! THAT’S NOT HOW COMPRESSED AIR WORKS! IT’S NOT A STICK OF DYNAMITE!”

“Noelle, what did we talk about? Suspension of disbelief. It’s kinda necessary to watching these movies. Besides, wasn’t that totally awesome?”

Noelle settled back down on the couch.

“It was kinda awesome,” she muttered.

“Ya see, Frenchman? Now you’re learning. All we need to do now is to teach you to have a soul.”

Noelle grumbled something unintelligible. Akarsha smiled, before turning her eyes back to the screen. At least, until Noelle was also looking at the screen, at which point she turned back and kept staring at her pretty face (Akarsha, you’re being really gay right now).

“Don’t think I don’t see you staring at me, Akarsha.”

Akarsha blushed, turned back to the tv, and laughed nervously (OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD NO).

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Frenchman. I was looking at that pillow behind you. I think it has a hole in it.”

Noelle looked over at the pillow. It was, in fact, completely devoid of holes.

“Right. Is there something on my face? You’re not acting rationally, you could just tell me.”

Akarsha’s face somehow turned even more red.

“No, your face is fine. It’s nothing, Frenchman.”

Noelle sighed. On the screen, the credits rolled.

“You know, Akarsha, I’ve never done this before. I’ve never run away from home. It was always an irrational thing to do. I can’t be irrational, so my mother would say. A part of me is still screaming that I should be home right now, rereading my textbooks. And yet here I am.”

Akarsha turned to look at Noelle. She looked conflicted, like she herself barely believed the things she was saying. Akarsha barely believed it herself (didn’t she say she _didn’t_ want to talk about this?).

“I always thought that I was doing the right thing by listening to her. By trying to perfect myself. But now that I’m here, I think this is the right thing to do. That this is where I should be. I know that it’s irrational to think that, but it’s true.”

Well, this was getting interesting. Akarsha didn’t respond, how could she? (Is she saying what I think she’s saying?)

“Here’s another irrational thought. You’re different, Akarsha. To me. You have an impact on my emotions that I can’t explain. You influence my heart rate, my thinking processes, my… everything. It’s irrational, and it makes no sense, but I think I have an idea of what it means. And it’s scary.”

(OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD IS SHE SAYING SHE LIKES ME???!?! THIS IS AMAZING???!!??!?!)

“So there it is, Akarsha. That’s everything I have to say. Go ahead and laugh at me. I know you want to.”

(OH LORD HERE WE GO AKARSHA TELL HER EVERYTHING)

 “Noelle… I’m not gonna laugh at you. You just said everything I’ve been hoping to hear you say for years. There it is, Frenchman. I totally like you.”

The two just sat on the couch, staring at each other. Neither could really comprehend what just happened.

And then, like 5 seconds later, they were totally making out on the couch.

* * *

 

“Well, that just happened.”

“You bet your ass it did, Frenchman.”

They were both blushing furiously, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

“My mother always told me that I shouldn’t get attached to you. That you were nothing more than competition, that you would abandon me as soon as you got the opportunity. She always said that I should expend the minimal amount of energy to maintain a relationship.”

“Well, it seems like she was wrong, because I’m not leaving your ass for shit. Also, I think making out uses a fair amount of energy.”

“Yeah, can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> probably ooc but I tried 
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
